NED Alumni
See the main page about the NED University of Engineering & Technology at: NED Events, etc. 2006 Convention * Convention on August 5, 2006 in New Jersey. ** Pictures at: ** The website for it was: http://www.neduniversityalumni.com/ ** Yahoogroup linked from that site is http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDUniversityAlumni/) General/Global Currently Active * http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ned89/ The most active group of NED Alumni on the web. * http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDianz/ Currently active group, with members all across the globe. * ONN: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ONN active, relatively new group. Pretty diverse geographically. * Note: Several of the lists under Batch- / Class-wise are pretty active; and several are very open to any NEDians joining. Full List * "Official" Alumni page: http://radius.neduet.edu.pk/alumni/login.jsp -- a directory hosted by NED itself *ECN: http://NEDian.org.pk and the mailing list. Mailing list has been running since 1996. *http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ned89/ The most active group of NED Alumni on the web since 2001 *NEDians: the Karachi-based historical organization * ONN: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ONN active, relatively new group. Pretty diverse geographically. * http://groups.yahoo.com/group/nedengineer/ has 560 members. Diverse geographically. Very much alive, but not very high traffic. * http://groups.yahoo.com/group/nedians_ece/ *''NOT WORKING''. NED-Alumni: The group that owns the www.ned-alumni.com domain is based in the Houston Texas area and also used run http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NED-ALUMNI/ till very recently. They seem like they are trying to create a network that will link regional groups. They also held a "national" (US) convention on July 3, 2005 or so in the Houston area. * http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDianz/ One of the currently active groups in the list, with members all across the globe. * Smaller YahooGroups **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDIANS/ **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/nedian/ **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/nedengineeringunivgraduates/ ** http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDALUMNI/ **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDUniversityAlumni/ Lists the domain http://www.neduniversityalumni.com/ , which advertises a convention in June in New Jersey. * Smaller Web Domains ** http://www.neduniversityalumni.com/ (Held a convention in June 2006 in New Jersey. See above. This domain is linked to from http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDUniversityAlumni/) Geographical Groups * Alberta, Canada: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NED-Al-AB/ * Houston Texas: "NED-Alumni" is based out of this region. Their wesbite is http://www.ned-alumni.com/ and they used to run http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NED-ALUMNI * Saudi Arabia: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/KSA_NEDians/ * Silicon Valley: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDians-SV * UK: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NED-Alumni-UK/ * "NED USA", USA: http://www.epb.org/nedusa/index.htm (See also other entries in this list and above. Lists dominated by NEDians * Detroit/Michigan Area: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/mipakis * Southern California: "Southern California Organization of Pakistani Engineers (SCOPE) is a professional engineering organization of Engineers residing in Southern California region - Santa Barbara to San Deigo...The creation of SCOPE was a result of NED Alumini (NEDian's) efforts to bring all the Southern California based Pakistani American Engineers together over a common platform.": http://groups.yahoo.com/group/scope/ Batch- / Class-wise * Batch 1973-74: http://groups.msn.com/ned1974electrical/ * Batch 1980-81, Mechanical: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NED_MECH_80/ * Batch 1984-85, http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NED84_85/ NEDians/non-NEDians are welcome to join. ''" * Batch 1987-88, Comp. Sys: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/zsf * Batch 1988-89, Electrical: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Elec88-89/ * Batch 1989-90: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ned89 (Open to let other NEDians join, Your Full Name, Your NED Dept and Your NED Batch Year required to join) * Batch 1990-91, Mechanical: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/NEDMechCorner/ * Batch 1992-93, Electrical: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/elect92-93/ * Batch 1993-94, Comp Sys Engg: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/becs9394/ * Batch 1995-96, Mechanical: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Mech95-96/ * Batch 1997-98, Electrical: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ned_electrical_9798/ * Batch 1998-99: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cs-9899/ * Batch 1999-2000, Electronics: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/engineers_9900 * Batch: 2000-2001, Electical: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ned-electrical-2000-01/ * Batch 2001-02, Electronics: http://groups/yahoo.com/group/ned_electronics_20012002 * Batch 2002-03, CISD: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cis2002-2003/ * Batch 2003-04, CISD: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/nedcis2004/ * Batch 2004-05, Electronics: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/el_neduet/ * Batch 2003-04 Electronics - http://groups.yahoo.com/group/electronics2004 See Also * Alumni Groups Category:EducationCategory:KarachiCategory:UniversitiesCategory:People